Arthur on American's Got Talent
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: When Arthur heard there will be auditions for American's Got Talent, he got thrilled, so he went to try-out. Will he make it? Will he win? Find out later!
1. The News about American's Got Talent

Arthur belongs to Marc Brown and American's Got Talent belongs to Simon Cowell.

Arthur was at home listening to the radio one Saturday afternoon when he heard the American's Got Talent was coming to New York City!

"Amercian's Got Talent auditions will take place in the following: New York City on Tuesday, Chicago on Wednesday, Orlando on the following Tuesday, and Nashville on the following Wednesday. It's for anyone for all ages," said the radio announcer.

"Neat. That sounds exciting," replied Arthur.

He knew kids can join, too according to the radio.

"And, a great idea for you to do so," added Mrs. Read.

"Really? I can try-out?" asked Arthur.

"Of course," replied Mrs. Read.

"Awesome. Thanks, Mom," said Arthur.

Arthur can hardly wait for that day in New York City.

Later that day, Arthur was with his friends at Sugar Bowl.

"You look really excited today," said Fern who noticed that.

"I am. I'm going to be on American's Got Talent auditions. I heard it on the radio and my mom said I can try-out," Arthur told his friends.

"No way!" explained Francine.

"My mom is going to sign me up for it," said Arthur. "Kids can join as well."

"Perfect age for you," replied Brain.

"I know. One's in New York City on Tuesday, Chicago on Wednesday, Orlando on the following Tuesday, and Nashville on the following Wednesday," Arthur told him.

"New York City? Awesome!" The others exclaimed.

"Good luck," replied Sue Ellen.

"We'll be watching out for you," said Buster.

"Okay," replied Arthur.

Binky and Rattles came in as Arthur told them about American Idol.

"But you can't make it," said Rattles.

"Of course he will," said Binky.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

"Want to bet on that?" asked Rattles.

"How much?" asked Binky.

"Buy me lunch if he doesn't make it and I'll do the same if he does," said Rattles.

"Deal," said Binky.

After lunch, they went over to Muffy's house to hang out.

"What song are you singing for the auditions?" asked Francine.

"Not sure," replied Arthur.

"Maybe _Moment Like This _by Kelly Clarkson, " suggested Brain.

"Sounds good to me or any other songs I might know," said Arthur.

"Let us know what happens," said Buster.

"I will," promised Arthur.

That night, when his cousin, Timmy called, they were talking about it.

"That's cool," said Timmy.

"I'm going to do _Moment Like This_." Arthur replied.

"Good song choice," commented Timmy.

"Thanks," replied. Arthur replied. "The tough customers Rattles and Binky bet each other that I won't make it. Binky thinks I will."

"Oh really. How much did they bet?" asked Timmy as Arthur told him. "That's a good bet."

"I agree," replied Arthur.

"I wish you luck," said Timmy.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll end up seeing you in Hollywood," said Arthur.

"I would like that," said Timmy.

They were done talking ten minutes later. Arthur still couldn't wait to try-out for American's Got Talent.

TBC


	2. Arthur Makes the Auditions

On Tuesday, Mrs. Read and Arthur headed off to New York City for the auditions. Arthur couldn't wait!

"This is going to be so exciting for me," replied Arthur.

When they got to there, Arthur couldn't believe how big it was. He had the number 9098 sticker.

"They'll call your number," said the lady said.

"Ok. Thanks" Arthur replied.

They went to the room with the bunch of the other people who are auditioners including his age and up. The two oldest kids were 15 and 17. Arthur noticed the TV in the corner with the people starting to audition.

"Look, Mom, you can see people on that TV in the corner," Arthur told his mother.

"That sounds terrific for us to know when you're next," replied Mrs. Read.

Then the host Nick Cannon came by he was a Rat. Arthur got really excited.

"Hello, I'm Nick Cannon," said Nick. "How do you feel about this day?"

"Excited," replied Arthur.

"9098 is up next," the lady announced on the intercom.

"That's me," said Arthur.

"Come on," said Nick.

"I can't wait to audition and meet the judges," said Arthur.

They went to the backstage.

"Good luck. No matter what happens, I'm proud of you," replied Mrs. Read.

"Thanks," said Arthur as he went in the room.

"Hello. You're Arthur Read from Elwood City right?" asked a cat judge Sharon Osbourne.

"Sure am. You guys must be Sharon, Piers, and Howie," replied Arthur.

"That's correct," said a pug judge Piers Morgan.

"What are you going to do?" asked a bear Howie Mandell.

"I'll be singing _Moment Like This_," answered Arthur.

"Okay," said Paula.

"What if I told you it was all meant to be. Would you believe me, would you agree? It's almost that feeling we met before. So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy. When I tell you love has come here and now. A moment like this some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this," sang Arthur as the song continued. "Everything changes but beauty remains. Something so tender, I can't explain. Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake. Can't we make this dream last forever and I'll cherish all the love we share. A moment like this some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Could this be the greatest love of all. I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall. So, let me tell you this. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this. Some people search forever for that one special kiss. Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

The song ended.

"You were excellent. You have a good singing voice," commented Howie.

"Thanks," said Arthur.

"I totally agree with Howie," agreed Sharon. "So far you're one of the best singers here."

"And, you remembered it by heart. So I say yes for Hollywood," said Piers.

"Me, too," replied the cat.

"Welcome to Hollywood," said Howie.

Arthur didn't know what to say because he ran to his mother excitedly.

"How did you feel about that?" asked Nick.

"I didn't know what to say my mouth dropped as a shocking way," replied Arthur.

TBC


	3. Arthur in Top Twenty

*note- I do not own the song, _My Heart Will Go On_. It's one of my favorite songs.*

That night, Arthur was still thrilled about making it to the next round so far. After several states for auditions, he's finally in Hollywood!

"I can't wait for the next round," smiled Arthur.

He decided to do _My Heart Will Go On_. He practiced a lot until the next round was about to begin.

"What are you are going to sing for this round?" asked Howie.

"We'll be singing _My Heart Will Go On_," replied Arthur.

The song begins.

"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us You have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart. And, my heart will go on and on," sang Arthur as the song continued. "Love can touch us one time. And, last for a lifetime. And, never let go 'till we're gone. Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on. Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door. And, you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on."

The song went lower.

"Oh, oh," sang Arthur.

It stayed lower until it went higher.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear! And, I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way! You are safe in my heart. And, my heart will go on and on," sang Arthur. "Oh, oh."

The song ended.

"That was very good," said Howie.

"You get to move onto another round," said Piers.

He all got excited as he headed back out.

"I made it," said Arthur.

"How did you all feel about it?" asked Nick.

"We're all very excited," replied Arthur. "They loved my voice for _My Heart Will Go On_."

"The final part is the top 20 tomorrow after top 40 get chosen, how would you might feel if you made it far?" asked Nick.

"I'd be thrilled," added Arthur.

The big decision is top twenty is coming up tomorrow and it can be a tough one. Arthur was too excited to sleep that night. The next day, it was the big day.

"The top forty are anxious to find who's going to be top twenty and who's dreams would be crushed," said Nick.

Arthur was the forth person to go up and when he got up there, he was already told he'd be in the top twenty.

"You're kidding me!" exclaimed Arthur.

"Congratulations," smiled Howie.

In the evaluator, Arthur was thrilled.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to be on the show. This is really exciting," said Arthur. "I can't wait to tell my family."

Out there, Arthur told Nick and everyone was thrilled for them.

"How are you feeling about your son being on American Idol as top twenty?" asked Ryan.

"I'm very proud of him. No matter what happens, I'd be still proud of him," replied Mrs. Read.

"We'd wish him luck," smiled Mr. Read.

"When they told me, I was like 'You're kidding me!'. I was really excited," added Arthur.


	4. Weeks One and Two

A week later, it was week one for American's Got Talent. Arthur decided to do _God Bless the USA_.

"What made you choose to sing _God Bless the USA_?" asked Nick.

"I like the song. I think it's going to be a great song for anyone," replied Arthur.

"Good luck to you. And now, here is Arthur Read singing _God Bless the USA _by Lee Greenwood," announced Nick.

Arthur was on stage as the song started.

"If tomorrow all the things were gone, I'd worked for all my life. And, I had to start again,with just my friends and family. I'd thank my lucky stars, to be livin here today. 'Cause the flag still stands for freedom, and they can't take that away. And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I wont forget the men who died, who gave that right to me. And I gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today. 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the USA. I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I wont forget the men who died, who gave that right to me. And I gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today. 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the... USA," sang Arthur as the song ended.

The audience applauded.

"It's time for the judges to make comments," said Ryan coming to Arthur.

"Arthur, you did it perfectly," said Howie.

"I enjoy your singing as well," added Sharon.

"I agree with them. Keep up the good work," said Piers.

"Thanks," said Arthur.

"How did you feel about this?" asked Ryan.

"Very excited," replied Arthur.

"Arthur is very talented," said Simon. "That's why we decided to move him forward."

The next day, Arthur could not wait to see if he was going to move forward to be in top 19. After all, he was super talented like the judges said. That night, it was time for the results. Lee Greenwood performed _God Bless the USA_. Later, it was time to see who's staying and who's going home tonight.

"The first act that is moving on will be...," paused Nick. "Arthur Read."

Arthur sat down excitedly. At the end, a kid was voted off. Jasmine Yates, who sang _Dixie Road_, was a bit pitchy. After the show, Arthur was still happy about moving forward. He can't wait to see if he would be the winner soon.

A week later, it was Johnny Cash theme. His stepdaughter, Rosanne Carter, was going to be the mentor. Arthur choose to sing _I Walk the Line_. He was the tenth person to performance.

"Here's Arthur Read as he performs _I Walk the Line _by Johnny Cash," said Ryan.

He was in the center of the stage as the song started.

"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds because you're mine, I walk the line. I find it very, very easy to be true. I find myself alone when each day is through. Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you because you're mine, I walk the line. As sure as night is dark and day is light. I keep you on my mind both day and night and happiness I've known proves that it's right because you're mine, I walk the line. You've got a way to keep me on your side. You give me cause for love that I can't hide for you I know I'd even try to turn the tide because you're mine, I walk the line. I keep a close watch on this heart of mine. I keep my eyes wide open all the time. I keep the ends out for the tie that binds because you're mine, I walk the line," sang Arthur as the song ended.

"That was the best choice for you. Even though you mention you didn't know much about Johnny Cash, you just started singing that song perfectly," said Sharon.

"I agree. Not everyone knows about him, but they try their best, which you had the courage to do so," said Howie.

"You sang like Johnny Cash for your age and was excellent," said Piers.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

The following day, he was safe once again and the one who was voted off was Jack Moore, who sang _Hurt_. The song wasn't the right choice.


	5. Weeks Three through Six

Arthur did very good when he did Elvis Presley, Barry Marrilow, and Everly Brothers. Then a week later, Arthur had decided to sing _Always Together _by Dean was the fifth person and was with Nick.

"What made you choose _Always Together_?" asked Nick.

"It's a great message to let your spouse that's they'll be always be together no matter what happens," replied Arthur.

"And, now here's Arthur Read performing _Always Together_ by Dean Martin," announced the host.

"Always together until forever living with dreams that we shared. Two hearts together until forever showing the world that we cared. You won't be lonely I'll love you only I'll live my life just for you. Always together until forever our love will always be true," sang Arthur.

"Always together until forever," sang the women choir.

"Living with dreams that we shared," sang Arthur.

"Two hearts together until forever," sang the women choir.

"Showing the world that we cared. You won't be lonely. I'll love you only I'll live my life just for you. Always together until forever our love will always be true," sang Arthur.

"Always together until forever we'll be true," sang the women choir as the song ended.

All three judges loved it and say he saves the show like the other four performers. He liked that comment. The following day, he ended moving onto another round and he was excited to hear it. A week flew up and it was Nat King Cole week. He was the tenth person to perform and was interviewed by Nick.

The song began.

"L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore and love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you," sang Arthur as the song continued on. "L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore and love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you."

The song ended as the audience applauded.

"That song was just right for you," said Howie. "I love it the way you sing like the regular artist."

"I totally agree and you totally rock," said Sharon.

"You're one of the best performers ever tonight," added Piers.

The following day, Arthur learned he was in another round.

"Oh, my gosh," said Arthur who was thrilled.

On Friday night, Arthur was already in bed by ten. He had a busy week since he gets to sing National Anthem for a baseball game for L.A. Dodgers, so he was getting very lucky. He could imagine that he's getting closer to win American's Got Talent. On Tuesday, Arthur did Frank Sinatra's song, _The Way You Look Tonight_. Once again, his performance was success and was loved by the judges.

Because of that, he was safe by the voters who loved him. He couldn't believe it at all! He hopes he'll achieve his goal by making it to the finale.


	6. Weeks Seven to Nine

A week later, Arthur decided to do _You Belong to Me_ by Jason Wade.

"What song did you choose tonight?" asked Nick.

"_You Belong to Me_ because that can be dedicated to any loved ones," replied Arthur.

"Good luck," said Ryan.

"Thank you," said Arthur.

"And now, here's Arthur Read singing _You Belong to Me_," said Nick.

The song started.

"Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle. See the pyramids along the Nile. Just remember darlin', all the while you belong to me. See the market place in old Algiers Send me photographs and souvenirs. Just remember when a dream appears. You belong to me. I'll be so alone without you. Maybe you'll be lonesome too and blue. Fly the ocean in a silver plane. See the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember til you're home again. You belong to me. Fly the ocean in a silver plane. See the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember til you're home again. You belong to me," sang Arthur as the song ended.

The judges liked his song choice and he made it again the following night. A girl got voted off for singing off-key. Arthur wanted to do a song by Billy Gilman next week and Arthur can't wait for that week and he already knows what to sing.

A week later, Arthur decided to _There's a Hero._

"What are you going to sing tonight?" asked Nick.

"_There's a Hero _because anyone can be a hero," replied Arthur.

When Nick announced it, the song started playing.

"There's a flower in the smallest garden reaching for the light. There's a candle in the darkest corner conquering the night. There is amazing strength in a willing hand. There are victories that you've never planned. There's a hero in everybody's heart," sang Arthur as the song continued. "There's a fire inside of everybody burning clear & bright. There's a power in the faintest heartbeat that cannot be denied. Go on and trust yourself. You can ride the wind. You're gonna take your dreams where's they've never been. There's a hero in everybody's heart."

The song kept playing.

"Go on and trust yourself. You can ride the wind. You're gonna take your dreams where they've never been. There's a hero in everybody's heart. There's a hero in everybody's heart," sang Arthur as the song ended.

The judges loved his voice. He went onto another round the following night to be in top thirteen. Arthur wanted to do Stevie Wonder next time. A week later, he decided to sing _I Just Called to Say I Love You_.

When Nick announced that, the song started.

"No New Year's Day to celebrate. No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away. No first of spring. No song to sing. In fact here's just another ordinary day. No April rain. No flowers bloom. No wedding Saturday within the month of June. But what it is, is something true. Made up of these three words that I must say to you. I just called to say I love you. I just called to say how much I care. I just called to say I love you. And, I mean it from the bottom of my heart," sang Arthur as the song continued. "No summer's high. No warm July. No harvest moon to light one tender August night. No autumn breeze. No falling leaves. Not even time for birds to fly to southern skies. No Libra sun. No Halloween. No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring. But what it is, though old so new. To fill your heart like no three words could ever do. I just called to say I love you. I just called to say how much I care, I do. I just called to say I love you. And I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

The song continued playing.

"I just called to say I love you. I just called to say how much I care, I do. I just called to say I love you. And, I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart, of my heart. I just called to say I love you. I just called to say how much I care, I do. I just called to say I love you. And, I mean it from the bottom of my heart, of my heart, baby of my heart," sang Arthur as the song ended.

All three judges loved his song choice. He went onto the next round again. There were twelve people left.


End file.
